The Remedy
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: What if Trent apologized to Gwen before the campfire ceremony that fateful night? My version of "Search And Do Not Destroy". Songfic for Blake Lewis's "The Remedy".


**Hello, all... I know I haven't really been in the TDI fandom quite a lot lately, but I randomly watched the episode where Trent got voted off yesterday, and it inspired me to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI, or the wonderful pairing of GWENT!**

**

* * *

**

**The Remedy**

Gwen was furious.

How _dare_ he? After all they had been through together? And with _Heather_, of all people! He knew how much she detested Heather! She sneered at the one picture that she had of him, and tore it in half.

She thought of his lips on Heather's, and ripped it into fourths.

She thought of his lips on hers, and ripped it into eighths, then threw the pieces out of the cabin window.

"What the heck?" a voice said from under the window. A voice she would know anywhere. "Gwen, I know you threw this." She stuck her head out of the window and glared down at Trent.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked in the meanest voice she could muster. "Get away from my cabin!"

"It's a free island," Trent replied nonchalantly as he began strumming on his guitar. "And I have some things that need to be said."

"What, like _we're over_?" Gwen growled. "Because I just said that. Now leave." Trent looked up at her, hurt filling his green eyes that until now, Gwen had loved.

"What's the matter, Gwen?"

"The _matter_?!" she practically shrieked. "You were making out with _Heather_! I thought you loved _me, _but apparently I was wrong!" He turned away from her, and resumed playing his guitar.

"I'll only say this once." His voice was low and serious. "Heather is nowhere close to you. She threw herself at me, after telling me a crackpot of lies about how you think I'm cliche and lame." Gwen choked back tears.

"Why would I ever say anything like that?"

"I don't know," Trent said, sounding sheepish. "And I don't know why I believed her. Could you ever forgive me?" Before she could answer, he began playing a quick melody on his guitar, then he sang;

_"This is a remedy..._

_You're runnin' from , all that you said to me,  
We fell apart, and then just let it be,  
I know... That I don't wanna say goodbye...  
All alone, this world can be so empty,  
But what we have, is not an ordinary love,  
It's more than just enough..._

_So tell me now girl...  
Are you listening? Are you listening? Is everything all right?  
If you're listening, let me hear you say the words I need tonight-ight-ight, need tonight-ight-ight...  
The sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, follow the melody...  
When love is all polite, this is the remedy, this is the remedy,  
'Cause everything inside of me, is calling out for you to see,  
This sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, before we're out of time..._

_I never know, enough to find out what it takes, to fall apart, and watch you walk away,  
Now I know, losin' you is my mistake, ohhh...  
I was passed, and slowly turnin' days,  
I want you back, the only one for me is you,  
What am I to do?_

_So tell me now, girl..._

_Are you listening? Are you listening? Is everything all right?  
If you're listening, let me hear you say the words I need tonight-night-night, need tonight-night-night...  
The sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, follow the melody...  
When love is all polite, this is the remedy, this is the remedy,  
'Cause everything inside of me, is calling out for you to see,  
This sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, before we're out of time..._

_This is the remedy, ohh, before we're out of time...  
This is the remedy, ohh, before we're out of time...  
This is the remedy, ohh, before we're out of time...  
This is the remedy, before we're out of time..._

_The sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, follow the melody...  
When love is all polite, this is the remedy, this is the remedy,  
'Cause everything inside of me, is calling out for you to see,  
This sound could save our life, if we follow the melody, before we're out of time..._

_Before we're out of time..."_

He looked questioningly up at Gwen, who was still hanging halfway out of the window. "Are we okay?"

She smiled a curious little half-smile. "Y'know, Trent, I think we are."

* * *

**Well, that was it! This is my version of what happened before LeShawna came in, heard the story from Gwen, and then told everyone to kick either Heather or Trent off. So, if Trent apologized and Gwen believed him, would he still have gotten the boot? I guess we'll never know.**

**Review if you liked it! **

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
